


oscen

by orphan_account



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Past Violence, Reunions, a big sap, yoohyeon tries her best to be happy ok, yubin is the biggest emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a world where the unimaginable happens, Yoohyeon finds it hard to believe that a ten-year-old wish is capable of becoming true. A faithful Halloween night proves her wrong when she spots a familiar face, yet not the kindest one.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: 2yoo Fic Fest 2019





	oscen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YoohyeonApple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoohyeonApple/gifts), [citrusflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusflower/gifts).



> ( oscen ) ; bird which gives omens with its cry.
> 
> prompt: urban fantasy, polaroids & last minute shopping!!
> 
> i have yet to contribute more to the dreamcatcher fandom but i hope you'll like this !! <33

**ANOTHER** day, the lesser chances she has to uncover the truth. yoohyeon dreads the outcome of her childish game of detective, yet her subconscious urges her to continue, to not lose hope, that her search will not be futile. much to her dismay, her plans are ruined. halloween is a time of freedom, humans and supernaturals mingle without worry, though she doesn't look forward to the children incessantly abusing her doorbell throughout the whole evening.

in all earnesty, she’s thankful of the dissolution of the order. a cruel rule that once dictated the land of polaris, causing hundreds of massacres across the land, mainly involving the humane creatures. they had not been welcomed with open arms, deemed useless and pestering, their curious nature causing their own downfall. yoohyeon remembers clearly how her own hometown had been raided by the hellhounds, the ones serving the governor, searching for humans so they'd be expelled from the land. various neighbors had lost their lives in hopes of protecting them, eventually the whole town was consumed in fires. 

her heart aches at the missing puzzle pieces of her heart, the sisters she's always loved dearly, whom she still tries to find regardless of the discouraging comments of her parents. the girls may have not survived that day, but yoohyeon's instincts say otherwise, and she believes them wholeheartedly. it's been ten years since the incident, three years since the order has been nullified— yoohyeon is twenty two. 'till this day she celebrates each birthday of her beloved friends, hoping that they might be able to reunite. 

she owns little belongings of her childhood, most burnt away after her house caught on fire, though she holds dearly onto the sole picture of the seven of them. they'd been at the lovely park in town, clothes dirtied by the sand they'd been playing, though her mother joyously always captures those wonderful moments. wherever she goes, she carries the polaroid with her, hoping for a future in which her heart won't feel heavy and lonesome. 

madam sakura is a blessing in disguise, adopting her as if she were her child whilst she embarks on a journey in the grand city, a much needed change she had yearned for so long. the fortune teller is famously known for her cryptic yet eye-opening riddles, able to show glimpses of the future when she receives special tokens. despite her career choices, yoohyeon immensely improves as the days pass, occasionally working in her little shop when the spooky season dawns closer. many humans are intrigued by the worlds that are out of their reach, madam sakura makes sure they won't wander down a dangerous path as they search for answers. 

_herbalist_ is the appropriate term for yoohyeon as she's a little concerned about which path she should choose, yet madam sakura never rushes her. she envies the woman for her endless patience, rarely outraged or frustrated, as if she was living in her own world. 

however, today she had asked the girl to tend to her own matters, knowing well that she'll be in for a hectic night if she doesn't prepare beforehand. the main issue with halloween is searching for the appropriate treats for the kids. human children may favor sweets and chocolates, though the supernatural devils absolutely _adore_ little tricks with their candy. crystal balls that act as glitter bombs, wands that cause mini fireworks, charms to summon annoying gremlins— mischief is in their blood. a few pranksters may lurk around her neighborhood, possibly wanting to decorate her house with limitless amounts of toilet paper, so she'll have to buy some scarecrows to shoo them away. better be safe than sorry.

visiting the marketplace is heaven on earth, especially when she's able to admire the halloween decor that each shop proudly shows off. julienne's boutique is in full swing along with heechul's cafeteria, the business partners benefitting quite a lot during colder seasons, though she'll have to postpone her visit as there is little time for her to indulge in pleasantries. she'd already bought a simple witch costume for byulyi's yearly party, though she feels a little under the weather and decides not to splurge for her appearance. 

with a small wave, yoohyeon bids goodbye to the friendly cashier, exiting the charms and potions shop with her bag secured in her backpack, speeding up her pace as she swiftly weaves through the crowds of people. the afternoon seems to pass in the blink of an eye, soon enough she'll have to prep her home with the missing pieces before the kids swarm the streets. madam sakura's nephew usually spends a few days with her while the woman is busied with the rush of customers, meaning that she'll have to take the kid around until he's tired, tuck him in bed and then rush to the gathering, _fun times_. 

"yoohyeon." the girl stops in her tracks when she hears madam sakura's voice, only now realizing she's in front of the shop as the older woman calls out to her. the door's closed, thought yoohyeon is used to her psychic abilities, not the slightest perturbed. greeting the sleepy owl perched up on the sign, she enters the strangely empty establishment, looking around in confusion before wandering to the back room. little samuel runs around the room with glee, following the orb of light that flies around, madam sakura tranquil as she sits on the velvet sofa, scribbling away in her notebook as the for approaches, sending a small smile her way.

she gingerly holds out her hand, palm upward, though yoohyeon hesitates, a rarity. the sudden heaviness and dread that fills her chest weighs her down, instinctively she reaches towards the polaroid neatly tucked in her jacket, eyes lightening up in hope. delicately taking out her precious treasure, placing it onto madam sakura's awaiting hand when a strange glow overtakes the pair. samuel watches in awe as his aunt glows, all lights turning off at the presence of her magic. yoohyeon is entranced by the glow, slowly walking towards it, though panics as tendrils of whites grasp onto her wrists, refusing to let go as she struggles, her eyes suddenly covered by the mist, head swimming with visions.

_it is time, the cry of a bird_.

"i don't understand how you never get tired of it." yoohyeon groans as samuel latches onto her hand, excitedly dragging her through the streets, plastic sword barely hanging onto his costume belt. the werewolf fledging adores dressing up to go trick-or-treat, proudly donning his fangs with any costume he wears, often confused with a vampire. 

he’s still too young to show main characteristics of his wolf counterpart, nonetheless hyper whenever the full moon shines upon the land. midnight looms close, so yoohyeon hurries towards madam sakura’s shop, tightly grasping the large bag of sweets in her free hand. most supernatural children are allowed to have a later curfew during halloween, mainly as they’re eager to witness apparition of spirits. they tend to join the festivities for a few hours, only to retreat as dawn rises.

“but i wanna go with you!” samuel whines, lips pulled into a frown as he petulantly sulks, shoulders visibly sagging as they draw closer to the shop. the owl is no longer perched in his usual spot, and she presumes he must be hunting for the night. kneeling down to kiss samuel’s forehead, she hands him the bag of goodies with a mischievous grin. “i won’t tell if you won’t tell, but leave some for me.”

the boy brightens up immediately, planting a big kiss on her cheek before running inside. she waits until she hears him lock the door before walking down the street. pulling up the hood of her cloak, her ears pick up on the heavy bass coming from the mansion-like house up ahead, farthest one in the neighborhood. byulyi always organizes gathering during the holidays, famously known for spoiling her guests with many luxuries, yet everyone awaits the traditional surprise that is revealed at midnight.

supposedly she’s hosting a special event for the spirits, though only speculations have been going around. not even byulyi’s girlfriends are notified of the schemes the ghoul hides. 

her ears pick up on the chattering of the people standing in the front porch, deep bass pumping in her ears as she politely greets the strangers, waltzing into the house with no hesitation. thankfully, there’s enough space for her to settle in as an immense amount of people already crowding the entrance. no sign of the hosts, meaning they must be mingling in the backyard. she wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't catch a glimpse of them, knowing well they're quite popular amongst the guests and many have the tendency to hog the hosts. 

amongst the people, she recognizes many familiar faces, though she decides to remain farther away from the action, disinterested in the activities of the party, which puzzles her. usually she would attempt to lighten up, yet her encounter with madam sakura left her unsettled. yoohyeon never judges nor doubts the woman, though her prediction left her confused and anxious. samuel's excitement could only do so much to distract her, and she isn't in the mood to drown away her sorrows in drunkness. 

perhaps she must've been delusional or someone had given her a spiked drink, because she swears that she just saw lee yubin weaving her way through the crowd.

quickly composing herself, yoohyeon sets down her plastic cup on a nearby table, working her way through the bodies on the dance floor, eyes trained on the burgundy hair that swiftly evades contact with the people crowding the living room. few give yoohyeon weird stares at her hast apologies and shoves, though her concerns fly out of the window, mind focused on one goal— she cannot let this opportunity pass up. madam sakura is a woman of few words, though her readings speak louder than any command. this may be the last time she ever sees yubin, or any of her friends, she'll give it all to reunite.

soon enough, she's wanders outside, feet working at a rapid pace as she struggles to catch up with the latter, who seemingly remains in her own world. yoohyeon recognizes the new area, though is unsettled at how far she's wandered off. the city lights shine brightly in the distance, no sign of life nearby as she ventures deeper into the foliage of the forest. cursing under breath, yoohyeon anxiously bites her lip as she looks around, summoning a flame of light in her palm as she lightens up the place. she lost trace of yubin, and now she's lost in the godforsaken cold forest, great. 

looking around, she barely makes out the shapes of bushes and fallen tree trunks, though a clear path steers her to another location, much more familiar than the current one. the beach. she had celebrated her past birthday there, courtesy of madam sakura and samuel, a lovely scenery that promises peace and relaxation, one she loves to call an oasis for the lost and the hurt. many sirens and merpeople adore to spend time there, the corals always add a colorful touch to the pristine sea. she hears faint voices as she walks closer, presumes it must some of them that may be returning home for the night. 

her boots sink into the golden sand, the full moon at its peak as it shines down upon the land, providing much more help once she's out of the forest. the shore nears as yoohyeon draws closer, she manages to spot figures in the distance, yet her places slows down. for all she knows this is all a trap and she'll be kidnapped in the matter of seconds, maybe she just walked right into her downfall after clinging onto the first piece of hope given to her after years of wishing for a happy ending she might never attain. 

' _might as well get this over with_.' yoohyeon huffs bitterly, double checking her surroundings before her feet carry her onward, eyes squinting to gain a closer look. the group is facing away from her, donning dark clothing that scream red flags, and one of the strangers spins around to face her, amber eyes gleaming underneath the hood that covers their face. the witch summons a gust of wind that catches them off guard, successfully unarming and unmasking them all, and yoohyeon's heart leaps to her throat. 

the golden dissolves into brown, the once wrathful expression molds into surprise and disbelief. six faces, all of them wielding a vulnerability that has her legs shaking, eyes welling up with tears that threaten to shed. each of one of them grew so much, though yoohyeon would recognize them all in a heartbeat. teary doe eyes meet hers, girl walking closer with hesitant yet yearning steps, as if she were nearing a ghost. 

"gahyeon?" 

a small gasp, the dam breaks, and a warmth envelops her. the witch barely catches the youngest in her arms, cradling her close as laughter bubbles up in her chest, so enough bora's screaming out her name as she collides with the duo. it's almost as if her body is ignited with joy, feeling as if she were to explode. they're a mess of tears and laughs, utterly happy.

yoohyeon gazes upwards, smiling slipping off her face when she sees someone standing far away, eyes cold and detached, no sign of euphoria written on her face as she maintains her distance. she catches minji's worried and apologetic gaze from her corner of her eye, siyeon and handong keeping the spirits up within their cuddle pile as bora and gahyeon barely contain their tears as they hug yoohyeon with an immense strength.

yubin doesn't come close.

"so you're telling me that you're fugitives?!" 

" _were_ , past tense." siyeon clarifies, leaning back on the armrest of the sofa, legs stretched out over handong's lap as they rest comfortably in yoohyeon's apartment. gahyeon and minji are currently raiding the kitchen, meanwhile bora takes up the task to snoop around the place, specifically the drawers, eyeing the door of her bedroom with interest. yubin has been silent throughout the whole reunion, draped in a navy blue blanket as she stares out the large window, visibly uncomfortable. 

"since we our parents were discovered, we practically were seen as criminals so we had to leave. anyone against the order was evil in the government's eyes, so we had no choice but to flee." handong explains, thanking yoohyeon when she receives a steaming cup of hot chocolate, mini marshmallows floating at the top. siyeon opts to rest her eyes, arm draped over her face.

after the meeting at the beach, yoohyeon had taken them all back to her apartment, though they'd hesitated to follow her to the city, only now realizing why they had been so skeptical and secretive. she hadn't realized that the plans of oppression begun early on, that they had to escape in order to live. yoohyeon has no clue what they've been through, though her heart aches at the thought of them suffering for so many years. 

the moment she let them enter her house, they filled a empty space she never knew how to fill, blending in naturally with the surroundings, bringing life into the bland walls that coop her up. five minutes pass and she's swarmed with questions, so they all gather around in the living room with a large assortment of leftover halloween candies, sharing stories of the times they were apart.

perhaps the neighbors will file complaints for the loud disruptions, thought yoohyeon could care less. she's got her family back and no one will stop her from having the greatest time in her life. as dawn looms close and the suns begins to rise in the horizon, she escorts the girls to the guest room, lending them comfortable clothing and towels so they could freshen up, bidding them goodbye with heartfelt hugs. 

though as she retreats back to the main area to collect the trash, she almost suffers from a heart attack when she notices yubin sitting on the floor, hogging the thick baby blue blanket, mindlessly playing with her empty cup. 

"you weren't supposed to find me— or any of us." yubin speaks up, harsh tone drawing a frown on yoohyeon's face as she looks away from the girl. "we can't be sure that the families affected by the order are safe from harm, they could be endangered by the slightest of exposure."

"but it's been three years, yubin, there have been no more cases."

"what would _you_ know about it, don't talk as if you went through the same things as us." she seethes, sending a deathly glare towards yoohyeon, only to stop in her tracks when she notices the shocked expression on her face. ah— the eyes must've scared her. inhaling deeply, yubin composes herself as the dark aura around her begins to dissolve, the witch finally able to breathe properly without the tense atmosphere. 

the two of them sit in silence, the younger gazing at the rising sun while the latter fiddles with the hem of her pajama shirt. they faintly hear the hushed chatter from the girls in the guest room, they don't have the heart to continue arguing when the five of them are floating on cloud nine. 

"i'll make it up to you." yubin almost receives a whiplash by how fast her head turned to look at yoohyeon. the latter's apologetic eyes don't meet her, yet the demon feels the determination radiating from the witch, breath caught in her throat when she looks up, sporting the fiercest grin she's ever seen since they day they separated. "i can't fix the past, but i won't let any of you down. i promise you."

maybe yubin should've seen it coming a mile away, but it's close to impossible not to fall for the high-spirited witch. gods be damned, but yoohyeon makes it really difficult to hold a grudge.

she does her absolute best to ensure that the all of them enjoy their stay. siyeon spends time helping her out at madam sakura's shop, gahyeon diligently takes care of samuel and helps him with homework, bora takes on side jobs for madam sakura such as deliveries, minji works at yoohyeon's favorite flower shop, handong picking up sewing to aid the neighbor who owns a little boutique downtown, though yubin remains secretive regarding her plans, at least for the most part. she still is on the lookout for any conspirators that follow the rules of the order, not wanting to risk the newfound happiness they've yearned for so long.

christmas hits hard for them all. yoohyeon knows that gahyeon and mini lost their parents years ago, though by properly celebrating the festivity it surfaced old wounds. breakdowns and fights couldn't be avoided, yet it would take more than that to tear them apart. perhaps yoohyeon should've taken it easy with the gifts, her bedroom is full of pictures taken throughout the holidays, courtesy of the youngest. new years is filled with wishes for spectacular days ahead for them all. the birthdays begin to roll in and mischievous pranks rise at the prospect of gifting an outstanding surprise. 

perhaps yubin begins to loathe the tightness in her chest whenever yoohyeon charms people with the golden smile of hers, mourns when the light in her eyes dim after failing to attend her birthday for the third time. she denies every call of her heart, yet it becomes harder for her to detach her feelings for the latter. happy endings are a foreign concept for yubin, how could she ensure yoohyeon would not suffer by her side?

yubin is twenty three years old when the halloween season takes the city by a storm. 

"why exactly do i have to dress up?" she questions the witch, shoulders sagging in tiredness as she lets herself be dragged by the latter through the boutique. the rest of the group are already on their way to the beach, collecting candy with samuel so yoohyeon could drag yubin back to prepare their costumes. "you know i could always show off the horns. what's the point of all this pampering?"

"at least do this in style!" yoohyeon stresses, looking over the racks of clothing in hopes of finding an appropriate outfit for the grumpy demon. this year she's left behind the crowds of partying so she can spend time with her crew enjoying the simple traditions, set to show handong and siyeon the spirits for the first time, the duo utmost excited to delve deeper into otherworldly matters. 

_it would be fun_ , they said. _you'll enjoy yourself like never before_ , they said. madam sakura would laugh if she were there.

after half an hour of browsing, yubin settles for a simple black and red suit, red cape flowing down her back while donning black dress shoes. she spends at least ten minutes inside the changing stall, mulling over her clothing and hair while yoohyeon chooses an outfit for herself. once she leaves the room, she almost trips on the carpet at the sight her eyes are blessed to witness. yoohyeon fixes the witch's hat on her head, facing away from the demon, wearing a simple blue blouse, neatly tucked into a pair black shorts, finishing off with knee-high boots.

"ready to go?" yubin flushes when she's caught staring, stammering a response before speed-walking out of the shop without daring to look back. whether or not yoohyeon comments on it, the demon plays it off as the two head out to the wilderness. kids of all ages pass by them as they make their way out of the city, bringing a smile onto the witch's face. it reminds her of her cherished polaroid, the one she's always had with her, that now hangs on the wall amongst her newest collection of pictures she's gathered throughout the past year. 

it's not like she could've hid her camera from bora.

"they're here!" minji calls out, fixing her skeleton mask so it fully covers her face as the pair approaches, though they're intercepted by handong, who merely lifts up the polaroid camera to snap a picture of them, nodding in satisfaction before walking over to siyeon and bora, who praise her neat shot. gahyeon is walking alongside the shore with samuel, the two speaking with the kind mermaids who are readying themselves to watch the special show that will be showcased at midnight.

yubin presumes it must be the rich kid who threw that large party last halloween, though hasn't introduced herself to her, only to one of her girlfriends— hyejin, she believes. she has to admit this change isn't as bad as she had expected, though it begins to sink in after arriving at the same place after a whole year. she likes to think she's grown taller, which may be a lie considering gahyeon is catching up to her, the haircut definitely adding onto the bucket list of starting over .

old habits die hard, but she can't help worrying over the future when she's gained a new reason to keep on fighting. stubborn as she may be, yubin is no stranger to the hints of love, having set them aside to prevent herself from becoming attached to a dream that may have been ripped away from her in the matter of seconds. the future beholds so much, she still fears the past could catch up to her and destroy all she cherishes, yet it only motivates her to further embrace the miracles she has obtained.

"you alright?" yoohyeon's worrisome eyes meet hers, drawing her back to reality. she must've been caught up in her thoughts, a common occurrence nowadays. she's about to respond when the words die in her throat, expression falling into awe at the scenery unfolding. the night sky is decorated by floating lights of oranges and blues, lanterns and sparkling orbs of lights dominating the once dark skies, captivating the eyes of the beholders. 

the amused laughter of the witch rivals the beauty of the scenery. said girl remains by the demon's side, arm linked with hers as they stand side-by-side, the rest either admiring the show whilst some chase after the sparks of magic that fly close to them. a gentleness settles in yubin's chest, a sense of peace and relief calming the anxieties that hold her captive— finally feeling free.

"you were right." the witch quizzically stares at yubin, eyes sparkling with an endearing confusion that makes the demon's heart stutter, yet she embraces it with no shame. danger be damned, she won't allow herself to surrender to despair and hold back, to give in to her fears and live in misery. "you didn't let any of us down. you could never." yoohyeon's shocked gaze melts into a mix gratitude, happiness, love, and yubin allows herself to be selfish for once in her life.

the gentle press of their lips evokes no fireworks or grand spectacle, yet the warmth that swallows her whole is more than enough, coaxing sweet smiles and loving touches. yoohyeon needs no fantasies or daydreams, it all serves as proof that her wishes of the past are utterly real, that this is not a fragment of her imagination. whether she cries or not, the comfort the arms around her is all she needs to be content. whether the world crashes into ruins the next day or threats dare to take them down, they've won it all. 

_it has been done, the cry of a bird._


End file.
